Sex and Burgers
by Mello-The-Melon
Summary: AoKaga oneshot: Aomine and Kagami go on holiday! Anddoabsolutelynothingahahaha. Rated M, contains sex and strong language.


Midorima loved his evenings after tea. He could sit and relax after a day of seeing to patients, book in hand or the TV on low, combined with the sound of Takao singing in the shower which was secretly a favourite thing of his to listen to.

Midorima did not, however, like his very special evenings to be interrupted, so it was no wonder when Aomine and Kagami waltzed through the front door loudly and invasively, that the green-haired man's eyebrows began to crease and twitch.

"Midorima! We're goin' on holiday, so please take care of our pets for us while we're gone!" Aomine bellowed. Kagami stood beside him, looking a little apologetic for the sudden entrance.

Midorima slammed his book shut and adjusted his glasses with his left hand.

"No".

At the sound of the commotion Takao appeared, dripping wet with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, but promptly screamed and hid behind the wall when he saw the two men standing there.

"Takao! We're goin' on holiday, so please take care of our pets for us while we're gone!"

"What the _aho_ is trying to say is, if you could, then that would be great...Uhh thanks!" Kagami chimed in.

Midorima scowled at the two males, but ignored their request and instead went to find a gown for his lover. Aomine and Kagami looked at each other.

"Ok then, thanks a lot guys, I'll bring you the details later, bye!"

A few seconds later and they were walking down the street to their car.

"I think that went really well".

"Like hell it did! They didn't even consent! Midorima was so obviously pissed... You're an embarrassment to be with".

Kagami sighed heavily while Aomine grabbed for his hand and leaned into him more.

"Well at least it's done now. We can deal with Midorima's wrath later, right now we've got to pack!"

"Unbelievable", Kagami said, but couldn't help smiling widely anyway as he sat in the car.

One week later and Aomine and Kagami were already half way through their holiday, tanning it up and getting drunk almost every night.

After a rather long swim in the pool they had nearby, Aomine started walking back to the villa. It was already getting dark so he figured Kagami would be back from the town centre by now.

Sure enough the lights were on but upon stepping inside Kagami was nowhere to be found. Then the smell hit him, and Aomine grinned, walking to the back door and sticking his head out.

"Isn't it a bit late to be doin' a barbeque?"

Kagami scoffed and raised one eyebrow. "Um, cheap prices for all these burgers? I don't think so?"

The taller of the two males laughed. "Of course you'd bring back food. If you're gonna' bring anything back, it'll be food."

"Do you want one or not?"

"Yeah go on then".

Kagami tended to the burgers, the scent making his mouth water. Aomine walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, before bringing his lips to the red-head's ear.

"I bet you could get off to the smell of cooked meat, you glutton".

"Fuck off", Kagami grinned. "How was your swim?"

"It was alright... I was a bit disappointed in the serious lack of boobs".

"Aw poor aho".

Aomine snorted while snaking his hands upward to feel up Kagami's chest through his clothes.

"S'ok though, 'cos I have these".

Kagami angled his head so he was looking at his partner. "Yeah after the burgers..."

"Nah, now", Aomine murmured, his mouth already over the red-head's. He let his eyes slide shut in contentment, his brows staying furrowed.

"Mm..Oi, I h've b'rgers t' flip..Ao..F'ck s'ke..!"

Aomine breathed into Kagami's mouth as he started a rhythm, all the while clenching his arm tighter around his lover's waist.

"Shut up Taiga, I'm hard and so are you", he said, grinding against him lightly for emphasis.

"N-Ngh…But the food?"

"Do you really care right now?" Aomine purred, biting at his jaw and earlobe. Kagami snapped. He grabbed at the taller man's forearms and pushed him back against the brick wall, sticking his knee in between his legs and smashing their lips together.

Aomine couldn't stop huffing out small, deep laughs, making Kagami's ears blush bright red. "Oi, Oi, you know I could actually go for one of them now, they smell great".

"Fuck you, fuck the food. You better start moaning, bastard". The red-head pressed his knee teasingly against Aomine's clothed erection, earning him a shudder.

The taller male breathed out slowly, his gaze intense. "Inside, bedroom".

Kagami nodded in quick agreement, already stripping himself of his coat and undoing his belt.

Aomine dragged him inside by his shirt, which he then promptly ripped, before wasting no time in running his hands all over his partner's body.

"Ah..Shit...Take yours off too".

The man complied, banishing it to the floor in a hearbeat, along with his and Kagami's jeans and boxers and any other pieces of clothing they had on.

Kagami ground down above Aomine, eliciting deep moans from each of their throats. Aomine ran his hands over the red-head's back, before sinking down to squeeze at his ass, resulting in only closer contact.

"Mngh, fuck.."

"Shit, fetch the lube Kagami".

Kagami came back with it, red-faced and shaky. He held it out to his partner, but didn't climb back on. "Who's topping?" He asked.

"I'm too hard to care".

"Fuck it, you can then".

Kagami spread out on the other's body again, engaging in another heated kiss, before being swiftly flipped onto his back. After prepping, Aomine held his cock in place and pushed in, slow at first, but then sped up quickly.

"Ah..F-Fuck, harder!"

"Ngh, you better be thinkin' of my dick and not burgers".

"Fuck you, I can..ah...think of both".

Kagami dragged his nails over Aomine's shoulder blades, causing the man to grunt, while simultaneously biting down hard on his neck.

"Ahhn! Kagami you shit, I'm gonna.."

The red-head's body began to convulse before his however, causing hot liquid to shoot out and lightly spot their stomachs. Aomine was not far behind, sweat dripping from his brow.

"Agh...K...Kagami, nnghh!"

Both men lay panting in each other's arms, sweat glistening on muscled bodies.

"Ah, man..That was good", Kagami sighed happily.

"I heard that sex is even better when you're away from your familiar environment".

"Ah.. Really.."

"Fuck if I know though. I mean whatever, our sex is always the best".

Kagami smiled at that, but then raised his head quickly to look at his partner.

"Not always! Remember that one time when-"

"We don't talk about that time".

The red-head blinked and then scoffed, but stayed silent and nestled his head on Aomine's chest again. Aomine stroked the ends of Kagami's hair absent-mindedly, before wrinkling his nose at something...

"Hey...Kagami...Is it just me or do you smell burning?"

"...Shit".

When the time came to leave, Aomine and Kagami packed up in silence, both sporting powerful hangovers. They had made friends with most of the bar tenders, and although they enjoyed their unofficial farewell party immensely and promised to come back next year, they still suffered from it in the long-run.

The trip home was luckily not much of a hassle, and they made it back early enough to collect their keys from Midorima and Takao without being a disturbance. Midorima however, was not impressed, and by the way both he and Takao were dressed, the two men could tell they had interrupted some very precious alone time.

"Now get out, and stay out".

Once again they walked down the street to their car, hand in hand.

"I think that went really well".

"Face it aho, we're screwed".

"Same again next year?"

"Same again next year".

* * *

_Notes: I literally haven't been on holiday in like 9 years, and I've never been abroad just to holiday parks in the country, so I'm gomen for the lack of detail and excitement, poverty English person right here sobs. Also, aho means like, idiot/asshole, for anyone who didn't know. _


End file.
